Más que un recuerdo
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy no tenía idea de quien era. Solo tenía la certeza de que debía encontrar el campamento Júpiter y ubicar a Annabeth...pero...él estaba empezando a dudar sobre algunas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

**Más que un recuerdo**

Desde que despertó sin memoria en la Casa del Lobo se ha sentido perdido, asustado, desorientado y muchos otros sentimientos negativos. Apenas y podía recordar su nombre. Se llamaba Percy, Percy Jackson… al menos eso cree. Él no puede estar seguro pero la diosa lobo, Lupa, se lo ha confirmado.

Y Lupa forma parte de las cosas que no entendía. Primero que nada ella le dio un susto de muerte cuando le hablo en su forma de lobo. Por un segundo pensó que se había vuelto loco. Pero cuando le explico todo sobre los dioses, supo que simplemente había perdido la razón. Lupa tardo alrededor de cuatro horas para convencerlo de que decía la verdad, sólo logro convencerlo cuando Percy manipulo el agua en un intento por demostrar que ella se equivocaba.

Ser un hijo de Neptuno era raro, Lupa le había dicho que no había nacido uno desde hace muchas décadas. Por eso lo hace entrenar hasta el cansancio. Ella insiste en que debe entrenar lo más que pueda antes de ir en busca del campamento Júpiter, el único lugar dónde los semidioses romanos estaban a salvo. Sin embargo por alguna razón Percy tenía la sensación de que corría peligro yendo a ese campo.

Pero el debía ir, sí quería recuperar su memoria tenía que hacerlo. Esa era una de las dos razones principales para ir hacia ese campo. La otra razón era la niña rubia de ojos grises que inundaba su mente. Annabeth. Ella era lo único que podía recordar al ciento por ciento.

Recordaba su risa, su voz y el olor dulce de sus cabellos. Recordaba que le gustaba ir a la biblioteca y quedarse horas de horas estudiando…Percy no entendía eso. Es decir, él podía entender que es estudio era importante pero pasarse horas en la biblioteca o estudiando…Además en sus recuerdos también hay conversaciones de un solo lado, cuando él habla de cosas que a ella no parecen importarle o que cree que son muy infantiles. O cuando ella se pone a hablar sobre cosas que no entiende y ella no se toma la molestia de explicarle, más bien sigue adelante como si en realidad esperara que no le llevara el ritmo…también recordaba ver su mirada sorprendida cuando él sabe algo que ella no esperaba que supiera.

Percy no entendía. Se suponía que Annabeth era su novia pero había tantas cosas que eran diferentes entre ellos…él debía admitirlo, la única razón por la que se empeñaba en encontrarla era porque solo tenía recuerdos de ella. Annabeth era la clave para recuperar sus recuerdos…para saber quién era en realidad Percy Jackson.

**P&¿?**

Este va a tratarse de un pequeño three shot. Este es el primer cap. Es cortito pero los dos siguientes serán más largos :D

Espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Se viene la Navidad, abre tu corazón y regala un review. Con ese pequeño detalle harás sonreír a una autor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que un recuerdo**

Cuando se topo con la vieja hippie supo que había una razón por la que solo recordaba a Annabeth.

Durante su viaje hacia el campo romano, la mente de Percy había estado llena de cuestiones. ¿Por qué recordaba solo a su novia? ¿No tenía amigos? ¿Una madre? ¿Un perro? Acaso era un antisocial que solo contaba con su novia. Acaso su madre no era una buena madre y por eso no la recordaba…no, algo le decía que su madre estaba lejos de ser mala, algo le decía que su madre era una de las personas más importantes para él.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

Tal vez, el mal hijo era él.

Percy casi podía imaginar a una mujer sin rostro llorando ante la desaparición de su hijo. Podía imaginar lo afligida y triste que debía estar. Lo preocupaba, lo asustada, lo desesperada…

Percy siempre sentía ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en eso. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de su madre? ¿Por qué no podía saber quién era?…él iría hasta el mismo Hades si era necesario tan solo para recordar su voz, su olor.

¿Y su padre?

Lupa le había dicho que los dioses no suelen acercarse a sus hijos. Que son muy raras las ocasiones en las que simples semidioses como él, conocían a sus padres divinos.

Percy tenía un poco de dudas sobre eso. Él podía recordar el leve destello de una sonrisa y la fantasmal sensación de un abrazo…aunque tal vez solo era su imaginación intentando rellenar los huecos que existían en sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo él nunca espero que mientras huía de las gorgonas, (quienes al parecer querían vengar la muerte de su hermana Medusa a pesar de que él no recuerdo haberla matado…y eso le traía más preguntas, si nunca había llegado a la Casa del Lobo antes de que despertó en la mima ¿cómo pudo haber matado a la temible Medusa?), se encontrara con una diosa disfrazada de hippie…al menos él creía que era una diosa debido a todas las palabras misteriosas que estaba soltando.

La señora hippie, quien en realidad debería detenerse a tomar un baño, no había dejado de decirle a Percy que la destrucción del mundo se acercaba. Qué podía correr al mar a refugiarse pero con el costo del mundo. La otra opción era ir hacia el campamento Júpiter, más allá del río y recuperar sus recuerdos con el tiempo. Percy supuso que Annabeth debería estar ahí…aunque la diosa hippie no se lo había asegurado, ella solo insistía en que debía ir para recuperar sus recuerdos y evitar que el mundo se destruya.

Por alguna razón, Percy estaba tentado a decirle que el mundo podía destruirse si quería…sin embargo no podía ser tan egoísta. Él termina cargándola para llevarla al campamento Júpiter. Eso era lo mejor, no podría vivir sabiendo que pudo hacer algo para evitar el fin del mundo y que no hizo nada por mero capricho.

Después de una entrada muy vistosa. La vieja hippie se transformo en su forma de diosa. Resulto que era Juno, la reina del Olimpo esposa de Júpiter. Percy tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas pero se contuvo ante el pensamiento de que el dios del rayo no apreciaría el que alguien vaya contra su esposa.

Entonces Juno le dijo a todos los romanos que él era Percy Jackson un hijo de Neptuno y que mi suerte estaba en sus manos. En otras palabras les dijo "Ustedes vean que hacen con él"

Hazel y Frank, los simpáticos guardias de la entrada (y quienes me ayudaron con las hermanas de Medusa) me escoltaron hasta la Pretor quien resalto lo dicho por Juno, eso de que de ellos dependía si vivía o no.

La Pretor, Reyna me parecía ligeramente familiar. Estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto. Pero sus negros cabellos entrenzados me recordaban a otros iguales adornados por una tiara de plata, sus oscuros ojos que me miraban con furia se parecían a unos morados llenos de indiferencia y odio. No sabía quién era la niña con la tiara plateada, solo sabía que había sido importante para él y que, de alguna forma, estaba relacionada con su espada. (Por alguna razón el solo hecho de pensar en ella le hacía apretar con fuerza su bolígrafo, como si intentara aferrarse a su recuerdo…como si no la quisiera dejar ir).

Reyna desecho a Frank en el primer momento que pudo. A Hazel la retuvo un rato más con ellos, no parecía querer hacerlo pero parecía un poco reacia a quedarse a solas con él. Al finalizar de hablar lo mando donde al Augur.

Hablar con Hazel era fácil, ella parecía estar tan dispuesta a hablar que tendía a cortarse cuando se daba cuenta que posiblemente revelaría algo que no quería. Pero ella siguió hablando en todo el camino hacia el Augur. Gracias a ella pudo aclarar algunas dudas y averiguar que los romanos no lo querrían mucho al ser un hijo de Neptuno.

Al llegar donde el Augur otro recuerdo vino a él. Se trataba de un chico. Con el cabello rubio y ojos azules iluminados por un brillo travieso, una cicatriz adornaba todo el largo del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Por alguna razón se sintió triste e impotente.

Este recuerdo y el de la niña de la tiara provocaban una gran cantidad de sentimientos en él. Sentimientos mucho más grandes que sus recuerdos de Annabeth. Percy no entendía a que se debía esto, pero ya no podía negar lo que era obvio incluso para él.

Sus recuerdos de Annabeth estaban hechos solo para que él quisiera recuperar los demás…servían como incentivo para la salvación del mundo que Juno había mencionado.

Si Percy no recordara a nadie…si le hubieran borrado hasta sus memorias de Annabeth, él probablemente solo querría saber quién es y nada más. Tal vez pensaría que todo eso pasó para que pueda iniciar una nueva vida o algo así. Pero el constante recuerdo de Annabeth lo ataba a su antigua vida y solo despertaba curiosidad sobre él.

Si él no recordara que Annabeth era su novia, a pesar de lo diferentes e incompatibles que parecían ser, no se sentiría tan culpable por pesar que Reyna tenía una belleza mortal que pocos notaban.

**P&¿?**

Lalalala holas :D

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este short fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Probablemente sean cinco cap en vez de los tres que originalmente pensé. O pueda que lo termine en el siguiente XD Todo depende de lo que ellos quieran hacer :P

No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Se viene la Navidad, abre tu corazón y regala un review. Con ese pequeño detalle harás sonreír a una autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Percy Jackson, el hijo de Neptuno, decidió que si los dioses le habían conducido al campamento Júpiter sin un solo recuerdo de su vida era porque le estaban dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lo cual significaba que todos aquellos recuerdos de Annabeth eran solo eso…simples recuerdos.

Su resolución de no pensar en su vida pasada declino cuando conoció a Nico Di Angelo, el embajador de Plutón y hermano de Hazel.

Él sabía que conocía a Nico. No importa cuando lo negara el otro chico, Percy sabía que lo conocía.

Seguramente los dioses no dejaban que Nico le contara de su pasado. Aunque no tenía problemas en hablarle del despertar de Gea o de una batalla reciente contra Saturno (Percy no entendía como el nombrar a Saturno le trajo a la mente la imagen de un montos de centauros fiesteros…además de un gigantesco perro del infierno que actuaba como un cachorro excitado).

Cuando se unió a la quinta cohorte (sin entender mucho de cómo exactamente funcionaba su sistema de reclutamiento. Es decir, le pidieron cartas de recomendación y el solo podía pensar en que debió pedirle a Juno que le hiciera una después de que la cargo todo el trayecto), le dijeron que debía hacer un acto de valor antes de convertirse en un miembro en pleno derecho.

Reyna parecía compadecerlo por la cohorte que lo había acogido.

Más tarde se enteraría sobre la mala suerte que había tenido la quinta cohorte. Siguieron los juegos de guerra, los cuales ganaron para gran molestia de Octavio y cierto asombro de Reyna.

Entonces Marte se presentó. Percy volvió a sentir que lo conocía de algún lado pero no como Marte…sino como Ares, su lado griego. Les dio una misión y prácticamente le ordeno a Percy que debía ir.

Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño semidiós. En el se me presento un fauno que dijo llamarse Grover (además de afirmar ser mi amigo), le dijo que un tal Tyson lo estaba buscando. Luego vino corriendo una chica rubia. Percy no necesitaba preguntar su nombre.

_-¡Percy! ¡Gracias a los dioses!-_grito ella_-Te hemos buscado durante meses. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

_-Annabeth-_susurro el hijo de Neptuno_-¿eres realmente Annabeth?_

_-Claro que sí, cerebro de alga-_contesta ella dándole una sonrisa acuosa_-Ya estamos cerca, no vayas a moverte de donde estas. _

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-_pregunta Percy sintiendo como el miedo se adueñaba poco a poco de él

_-Vamos a buscarte Percy, te buscaremos para que podamos regresar a casa después de…_

_-¡NO!-_chillo Percy ignorando la mirada confundida de la chica_-No pueden venir por mí_

_-¿Por qué no? Acaso…acaso te están haciendo daño ¿Te están torturando?-_dice rápidamente Annabeth

_-No es eso-_se apresura en responder_-los dioses me han mandado aquí sin mis recuerdos…_

_-Lo sé, es para que los romanos te acepten ya que si ellos sabían que eras…_

_-No quiero saberlo-_la corta Percy_-no quiero saber lo que era o quién era. Los dioses me han dado una segunda oportunidad para empezar. _

_-…Percy…_

_-No puedo volver. Yo…yo…-_el hijo de Neptuno siente impotencia al notar como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por las sonrojadas mejillas de la niña rubia, pero no puede evitarlo. Debe hacerle entender lo que él quiere hacer_-Yo no quiero regresar a ustedes, no quiero regresar a ti Annabeth…creo que…creo que estoy en el lugar al que realmente pertenezco. _

_-No Percy, solo estás…solo estás confundido por la falta de tus recuerdos-_intenta razonar Annabeth_-ya verás que cuando estemos juntos nuevamente, todo estará bien…ya verás que…_

_-…-_él sabía que solo había una cosa más que decir para que ella entienda que por más que insista, nada sería como antes_-…Lo siento Annabeth, tú has sido lo único que he podido recordar desde que desperté hace unas semanas pero…pero lo que recordaba sentir por ti fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los días…yo sé que eres una buena chica, sé que te amé un montón…pero he visto nuestra relación en mis recuerdos…he visto todo y no sentí nada más que un profundo cariño…lo siento Annabeth, pero no puedo seguir contigo._

_-Percy no puedes...no puedes hacerme esto. Te he esperado todo este tiempo que estuviste desaparecido. Te he buscado por todo lado-_Annabeth había empezado a chillar un tanto histérica mientras intenta convencer al chico de que estaba cometiendo un error.

_-Lo siento Annabeth, pero tampoco sería justo para ti si prometiera esperarte cuando…cuando ya estoy tomando gusto en alguien más _

Lo último que Percy vio antes de despertar fue la mirada dolida y traicionada en los grises ojos de Annabeth.

**P&R**

Lalalala recién termino de decidir la pareja (aunque creo que era un tanto obvio). Sera un Percy/Reyna

Espero les haya gustado esté corto cap. No se olviden de dejarme sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: ¿Creían que me había olvidado de este fics? Pues no wahahaha

Pd2: Si están esperando el siguiente cap de "El Guerrero" pues ya en estos días debo tenerlo listo

Pd3: lalalala no estoy segura de sí alguien que este leyendo esto le guste el Slash pero…tengo varios en plena formación. (Principalmente PERCICO y JERCY e incluso un JACERCICO)


End file.
